Words
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Duo wakes up in the kitchen...and he cant remember anything, and its all Heero's fault!


Words

Spoot: Shhh...

Duo: but-

Spoot: shhh.

Duo opened his eyes, they were wet, had he been crying? but he was asleep, or..was he? he looked around the room. He almost didn't believe where he was. on the floor in the kitchen. Sleepwalker... he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. it hurt from the floor. and he wasnt sure when he had even fell asleep. he could have sworn he was in his room.

Trowa entered the kitchen. "Why are you on the floor? did you have a Vicaden for lunch?" Duo looked up at him. "Lunch?" Trowa nodded and pointed at the microwave clock. 12:37... Duo stood up, with help from the other boy. "I...suppose I was napping." Duo said, trying to sound like he was joking. Trowa showed no emotion toward what was said. as usual.

Duo shrugged. "you're no fun." He said going for the fridge. "I know." Trowa said. "By the way, that milk is bad..." Duo was drinking it from the jug, his eyes went wide and he sprayed curdling milk all over the fridge. Trowa smiled and left the room. "Real nice Trowa! Thank you!" Duo called after him.

Quatre was in the garage when Duo made his way in there to do some laundry. he waved at the Blond and began his chore. Quatre hopped off the dryer, and made his way to the other side of the Braid. studying him. Duo could tell...he began to shake. he finally lost it and turned around in a huff. "WHAAAT?!" Quatre kept calm, as always. he put his hand on his chin, and looked Duo over. "What is the 'safety Dance' really?" He asked.

Duo had no idea what this fool was talking about. He gave Quatre a weird look. "Do...What?" Quatre nodded. "Hmm...yeah...I don't know." he turned on his heels, his back to the confused Duo. "I just though, maybe you knew...I'm sorry I bothered you. by the way, put those down..." Duo looked down at his hands, he was holding up a pair of his underpants. "AAAACK!" He put them behind his back. Quatre wagged a finger at him, and left the room.

What a weird day. He couldn't even remember to eat, or if he was hungry at all. he didn't care. He was sitting on the sofa flipping through the millions of channels, when Wufei walked in. Duo stopped on a channel, he was looking right at Wufei. The said boy was standing there, staring at him. "What? What Wufei? WHAT?" Wufei nodded slightly. "Did you remember to park the car where I told you?" He asked. Duo sat up some.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Wufei nodded again. "Figured you wouldn't know." He said. What was going on today. "Heero got you good." he said. Duo crooked his head to one side. "I'm sorry?" Wufei once more, nodded. "You poor thing." he said. "By the way, you might wanna change that..." Duo looked at the TV and about got a nose bleed. PORN! a man and a women were going at it like DOGS! he tried to grab up the remote, he was so frazzled, that he struggled with it. it bounced around in his hand a bit then fell to the floor, he grabbed it up and turned off the TV. Wufei left the room.

Dear god, if one more thing happened today he was gunna climb to the top of the tallest building and jump. He was outside smoking a cigaret when Heero approached. Oh here we go! Heero looked him over. "...what..." Duo said dully. "You look ok." Heero said. Duo dropped his shoulders. "And what do you mean by that, hum? Am I wearing women's clothing? do I have a booger in my nose?" Heero looked at him with an odd look on his face. "Gosh, I had no idea, wow, I really did get you good, I honestly didn't think it would work..."

"OK! WHATS GOING ON TODAY!" Duo shouted. Heero shrugged. "you don't remember." Duo about wanted to cry. "What did you do to me! please tell me..." He pleaded. Heero just shrugged again. "Honestly, I barely remember last night." Duo looked confused. Why would Heero's memory be fading too? "Did you eat today?" Heero asked. "I havent got an appetite." Duo responded. Heero nodded. "Drink some water, and take an Advil or something." With that he left the room. not before saying: "I can see your bellybutton."

Duo blushed and pulled his shirt down. This day was really getting weird. he couldn't remember anything about last night, and now neither could Heero. Furthermore, that wack-job did something to him, to make him forget. Did they drink last night, Was he drugged? Did Heero drug him? He flicked his cigaret and made his way back in the house to do as Heero instructed.

He was shocked to see Hilde sitting on the sofa when he got back in the house. She smiled up at him and suggested with her hand that he come sit next to her. he walked over and sat down. She shoved her tong down his throat. "Rmmph...mrrr..." She let his lips go. "Hilde...What the fuck?" He wiped his mouth. She looked shocked. "What? I thought, after last night..."

Duo stood up fast. "Last night?!" He shouted. "What happened last night?" She looked confused. "Oh fuck you Maxwell!"

"No really! What happened, I don't remember, and my head is pounding!"

"You only had one drink you ass-hole!"

"What was in it!"

Hilde looked as if she was searching her mind. That was it, Heero put something in his drink! he was drugged. That ASS! "Hilde, I'm so sorry...Heero drugged me." He said sitting back down next to her. "Was I good?" She smiled and gave him a playful shove. "Oh yeah." She said. "That's satisfying to hear."

Duo burst into Heero's room. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Heero looked up from his computer. "That's my line." He said dully. Duo stormed over to him, grabbed him up eye level to him and glared. "I'm gunna kill you so hard. I'm gunna make you wish you were alive so I could kill you again. I'm gunna tie you down, open you up and choke you with your intestines..." Heero looked a bit...turned on. Duo tossed the said boy down. "you're dead..." He said one last time, pointing at him, then leaving the room.

Now, Duo was a very playful guy, and he loved a good practical joke, as much as the next guy. But after today, he was considering becoming a Nun, or a Monk, or WHATEVER! he was storming through the house trying to figure out what to do to Heero. little did he know...

5 People sat at the kitchen table, watching Duo pace about the livingroom mumbling to himself. "Do you think we should tell him?" Asked Quatre. Heero turned to him. "No, let him keep going." Quatre nodded. Trowa leaned in over to Hilde. "You were so good." He joked. Hilde giggled. she reached over and pet Trowa's cheek. "honestly, I don't know how you pulled this off." said Wufei. "What did you put in his drink anyway?" Asked Quatre. "Rohypnol." Heero responded. "What?" Wufei asked. "Roofie." said Hilde.

"That'll teach him." Said Heero. Trowa laughed. "Everything hasta be complex with you doesn't it." Heero nodded. "Yea, nothing can ever be simple." Said Quatrte. Heero shook his head. "You may have issues..." said Wufei. Heero nodded. Hilde laughed. "He's an extremist, let him be!" They looked over at her. "Thank you." Heero said. Duo stopped walking and looked over at Heero. He pointed. "DEAD! You're dead!" he started walking again. the people at the table laughed.

the end!

Spoot: yay fun.

Duo: Hahahahaha!


End file.
